Ratchet wrenches and other wrenches or tools occasionally prove inadequate to the task of threading or unthreading nuts, bolts and the like due to the fact that the user cannot apply the torque necessary to accomplish the job. This becomes a problem, for example, when the tool is in a confined or restricted area, making it difficult for an individual to apply the necessary degree of leverage.
It is known to insert straight pipes over the handles of ratchet wrenches and other wrenches or tools to increase the leverage applied to the tool and the nut or bolt to which it is applied. Such an approach is not suitable in all situations since the straight pipe can be utilized only when there is sufficient clearance to allow movement of the pipe, which of course is usually coaxial with the handle of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,617, issued Nov. 5, 1996, discloses an extendable extension handle for wrenches, ratchets, tire irons and such to permit the user to increase the leverage applied to the tool. The device is straight and extends coaxially with the handle of the wrench, ratchet or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,583, issued Mar. 29, 1988, discloses a lug wrench for loosening and tightening lug nuts on a vehicle wheel which incorporate a moment arm bar and a multiplier bar pivotally connected together to change the mechanical advantage when loosening or tightening the lug nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,411, issued Mar. 25, 1997, discloses a tool for emergency use during changing a tire alongside a roadway which includes a socket and extension therefor. An inclined support member urges the socket into lug nut engagement during tool use when downward force is exerted on an arm on the extension. Projections on the support member penetrate the ground surface to prevent slippage of the member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,519, issued Oct. 12, 1993, discloses a wrench kit for servicing threaded components such as nuts and bolts that are not easily accessible. The kit consists of a wrench member and a plurality of heads releasably engageable by the wrench member. The wrench member has a shaft elongated between proximal and distal extremities. An operational block, disposed at the distal extremity, is capable of securing a head in orthogonal relationship to the shaft. The proximal extremity is provided with a straight turning handle that penetrates the shaft in T-shaped relationship.